thecufandomcom-20200213-history
Lei Carter
Lei Carter is currently the leader of the Janitors and served for a number of years in her youth as part of the Discovery Corps after being recruited on Khaad by Captain Twine. She experienced a fall from grace in the Discovery forces despite being highly decorate after the Battle of the Glutt. While she is currently non-active, for those who are experienced in aerial careers and circles, it is still generally thought that she is the best Wing in the systems. Appearance Lei is Khaad, giving her dark hair and, when compared to Earth heritage, a Mongolian appearance in ethnicity. Her Khaad species also gives her a slightly scaled skin texture along the edges of her cheekbones which travels down her neck. Khaad also have denser than usual bones because of the increase gravity on the planet and slightly increased strength to compensate. She does not consider herself an attractive person and never cared about her physical appearance. She appears tired with dark circles under her eyes and a general attitude of apathy in her expression. She is very physically strong from her past as a brawler, but slightly shorter than average in height. She has a wiry, muscled build with long arms. Her hands are scarred from years of brawling. History Lei Carter was a known smuggler and drug-runner on the moon of Khaad before it's Founding into the systems. She and Kaz Konnor were sought after smugglers by the criminal forces of Khaad and hunted by the Masters who controlled the governing of the moon. Lei and Kaz have known each other for the vast majority of their lives. Lei remembers finding Kaz and them becoming adopted siblings, but he doesn't recall as he was a few years younger. For him she has always been there. They survived together in the Pits of the Khaad mining cities, doing their best every day to survive with the other orphans and abandoned souls. It was a severely challenging childhood. Lei began brawling in the Pits early on and became a favorite attraction, earning enough in bets and winnings to get her and Kaz ships that allowed them to start smuggling. The day they got their first ships they gave themselves matching tattoos of birds of prey curling around their skulls. Lei's tattoo is a Kestrel. They began smuggling, growing in reputation through their teen years. During this time the Discovery Corps made first contact and began attempting to negotiate with the Masters for Khaad's entry into the systems. During a particular smuggling run, the face a uniquely challenging drone. That drone was ultimately revealed to be a recruitment test from Discovery Corps. Lei and Kaz were introduced to Captain Twine who told them that negotiations with the Masters, after lasting years, contonied to show no progress. She was sent to Khaad to overthrow the Masters in a guerrilla movement in order to ensure Khaad's entry into the Systems. She offered Lei and Kaz a role in that revolt and a position in the Discovery Corps. Lei Carter and Kaz Konnor were broadcasted systems-wide as they overtook the final Master stronghold with the Discovery Corps. The entire system watched Lei Carter shoot down the final Masters without hesitating or flinching. In the years following Kaz Konnor and Lei Carter climbed rapidly in reputation amongst the Discovery Corps as exceptional Wings. They were known to not follow military protocols and often to put themselves into dangerous situations, but also as extremely talented flyers who accomplished goals albeit in unconventional ways. **ADD SECTION AFTER RELEASING THE SECOND PART OF "TAILOR"'S STORY** Currently When our story begins, Lei Carter is known as a has-been Wing, who now runs the Janitors, an organization who's reputation fits hers: previously glorious, now tired, run-down, and rather useless. Those who have experience in arial careers still do believe that if she would fly, she would still be the best Wing in the systems since there has never been anyone like her. She doesn't fly any more. Her hair has grown out over her tattoo. She and Kaz don't seem to speak. In Game Appearances Since the story began we have seen the following of Lei Carter: * Neida Kampf referenced her challenges with her boss, who is Lei Carter. She expressed frustration that she didn't seem to care about her job. She seemed frustrated that Lei couldn't serve her as a mentor and instead feels like she's taking care of her more often. She said that she drinks and also "takes pills" that she wishes she wouldn't. * Lei Carter helped the team transport down to the Train Job in the second challenge. She didn't seem particularly interested and left as soon as possible with her reputed apathy. * Whilst The Nova were on Sagi, accompanying Kaz Konnor to rescue Quince Malady, they discovered the Fractures' forces had put up propaganda posters of Lei's face all over the city proclaiming her a 'World Killer', over which scrolled over a seemingly infinite number of hash marks. Kaz explained to the others that the Fractures alleged that they stood for the number of people Lei had killed, and that they had an 'eye-for-an-eye' policy that they would take as many lives from the Systems as Lei had taken from theirs'. ** Vox Tempest scanned Kaz in this moment with his cyber-eyes. He saw a vision of a much younger Kaz and Lei, sitting outside what appeared to be an incredibly wealthy home, the two of them gazing in silent awe at the sunrise. The vision shifted then to the two of them older, and Lei calling at Kaz to stop as he fired a gun. * Lei recruited The Nova - through Neida's recommendation - to accompany herself and Neida on a job to a point in the past, that they suspected was being manipulated by someone in the present for their own personal gain. Arno Stern, Boombox and Elsy Speck met with her for an introductory interview. Arno was displeased by how little information Lei provided about the job, but eventually accepted the job. * The job turned out to be travelling back to December 23rd in the year 2018, in the city of Prague on Earth. Vox stumbled as they landed onto the ground, and Lei caught him as he did so. Vox's eyes were glitching wildly, following an encounter with The Higher Being, and he thus scanned Lei in a desperate attempt to reset them. ** Vox had a vision of a much younger, much more animated Lei, struggling to contain her anger and disbelief as she spluttered out her shock at discovering she was travelling in the company of The Consul - still Heir Apparent - on a Founding expedition to the planet Glutt. The Consul was bashful, and apologetic, and the two continued back and forth before suddenly being interrupted by two Glutt children rolling out of the underbrush. All four stared at each other in disbelief, before erupting in surprise and terror. Vox recognised the children as his friends Crunch and Crush. *** As he came to and his eyes regained clarity, Vox tried introduce himself to Lei. He mentioned his friend Crunch spoke very highly of her. Lei stared at Vox for a moment, deadpan, before turning to Neida and calling for them all to head towards the safehouse. ** At the safehouse, Lei and Neida lay out what they knew about the current mission, as well as the few leads that they had. They knew that the event that they needed to stop was a death that would prevent the completion of the restoration of the Prague Orloj. Lei, Elsy and Vox decided to head towards the town square in order to try and learn more information. *** At the square, Elsy and Vox managed to convince a homeless woman to drop GPS tracking devices onto two sets of suspicious looking individuals she had witnessed hanging around the square. Lei watched Elsy as she went about gathering information, visibly impressed. *** The trio decided to join a tour in order to learn more about the clock. When the tour guide revealed that the original clock maker's eyes had been burned out to ensure he never made another, more impressive creation, Vox looked visibly ill and began to drink from a hip flask. When Lei noticed and inquired how he was doing, Vox just offered the flask to her. Tourists stared as the two of them began trading slugs in the middle of the square at ten in the morning. ** Everyone regrouped at one of the beer tents in the Prague Christmas market. As they traded what they had learned, it was decided that Lei, Boombox and Elsy would trail the people the GPS devices had been planted upon. *** The trio made their way to the square, following the signal to find a woman with bouncy brown hair making her way up and down an alleyway outside the town square. The group noticed she appeared to be using some kind of ring, that was clearly from their era, to scan something. Lei grunted that it was illegal, and leapt from the shadows, slamming the woman up against the wall in a vice-like grip. The woman's visage flickered at the impact, and Lei recognised the woman as Jaunt Ginova using form-masking technology to appear human. **** Lei demanded that Jaunt hand over the documentation that would support her being there, given that she had not been approved by The Janitors. Jaunt tried to stall, but once it became apparent that she wasn't going to be able to throw off the group, she tried to run. Boombox tased her, but unfortunately, just as Vox rounded the corner and was barreled over by her. The jolt of electricity shorted out his cyber-eyes, and Arno reached out to help him off the ground. As he did, flowers and vines blossomed and grew from the ring he had been given by Triade, filling the entire alleyway *** The group decided to make their way back to the safehouse to figure out what to do next, Lei carrying the unconscious Jaunt over her shoulder. After depositing her in the apartment's bathroom and patting her down, she called Arno over and asked to see the ring he was wearing. When Arno showed her, she held up the ring she had confiscated from Jaunt, which was its exact replica. Upon demanding an explanation, Arno informed her he could take her to see the person who had given him the ring once they returned to Phobos. In the mean time, he volunteered turning over his own ring to Lei. **** Whilst everyone made their way to their respective rooms, Lei headed up to the roof. Elsy joined her there, and the two engaged in some talk about street-racing. Elsy confessed she had always wanted to be a Bright Wing, and Lei informed her it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. They eventually settled in to renaming the constellations, given that neither of them knew any of the correct names for them. Category:Characters Category:NPCS __FORCETOC__